Dans un bruit de pétards mouillés
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Un whisky de trop, et tout d'un coup le monde est changé. [Cadeau de Noël pour Koba54! MarcoXKanna à sa suggestion, un peu de crack mais pas trop, un peu de gore mais pas trop.]
1. Kanna - L'effronterie

**Dans un bruit de pétards mouillés**

**Chapitre 1:** Kanna - L'effronterie

**Auteur**: Rain (relu et approuvé par Monkey S. Northern en plus de Flora)

**Rating**: T+/-M parce que gore plus ou moins décrit dans la deuxième partie.

**Personnages**: Marco, Kanna, leur entourage

**Soundtrack**: Counting Stars (One Republic) et Roads untravelled (Linkin Park)

Two-shots pour le Nowël de Koba! Woah, merci de m'avoir challengée de cette façon, j'ai adoré écrire ça! C'est - je sais pas, ce two-shot est spécial, je l'ai écrit super vite et je l'ai super développé.

Thalim a un café, Namari un restaurant, pourquoi Bron aurait pas un bar?

* * *

"On ferme, Bismarck. Récupère ton vieux et sors." La voix de Bron sortit Kanna de sa rêverie. Elle avait descendu plusieurs verres de whisky pur malt (concours avec Rackist) et sirotait son dernier en réfléchissant aux prochains combats. Eh bien, visiblement elle devrait terminer cette réflexion au pieu. Acquiesçant, elle repoussa son verre vide et sauta au sol.

Rackist. Ou était-il, ce vieux croûton? Si elle se souvenait bien, elle l'avait vu s'éclipser jusqu'à une table dans le coin de la salle, cachée aux indiscrets par des fauteuils très hauts. Un peu enjouée, la jeune femme heurta une chaise en cherchant, et entendit une voix grogner non loin; mais il ne s'agissait pas de Rackist, elle vit une touffe de cheveux blonds bouger. L'ignorant, elle se dirigea vers la table de l'angle, et y trouva sa cible.

Rackist ronflait, les bras croisés sur la table. Devant lui, une série de verres vides témoignait de son occupation de la soirée. Urgh, il ne semblait pas près de bouger. Une vraie épave. Fatiguée, Kanna lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, se rattrapa à l'accoudoir pour ne pas lui tomber sur les genoux; mais non, il était bel et bien endormi, l'animal. "Allez, vieux, faut rentrer," elle s'exclama ensuite, l'attrapant par l'épaule pour le secouer. Mais nan, il ne voulait pas bouger d'un centimètre. Il lui fallait un plan.

Le dernier verre de Rackist était encore à moitié plein. Elle le saisit et le descendit d'un trait pour se donner du courage avant de retourner au comptoir. "Bron," elle fit, plus fort qu'elle ne voulait." L'homme, qui nettoyait ses verres dans un évier plein d'eau savonneuse, leva la tête. "File-moi mon médium, et celui de Rackist aussi. Il est mort, faut que je le ramène avec Ash." Cela sembla lui convenir, et il se retourna pour récupérer l'arme et la boîte de cigarettes. C'était la condition pour venir se saoûler dans son bar, disait-il aux clients. Pas d'armes, jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de chez lui, et en promettant de pas se mettre dessus la figure à moins de vingt mètres de sa vitrine. Evidemment, on ne pouvait pas empêcher, par exemple, Hao de voler l'oxygène présent pour créer un Over-Soul, mais le cas ne s'était pour l'instant pas présenté, et Bron comptait sur la bonne volonté du Shaman Millénaire.

Attrapant l'arme et les cigarettes dans une seule main, il se redressa sans prendre garde. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué que la boîte était entrouverte, et dans le mouvement les petits bâtonnets glissèrent tous les uns après les autres dans l'eau sale. Il jura, posa l'arme sur le comptoir, tenta de les repêcher - mais ses mains étaient mouillées, et il ne put que montrer les débris à Kanna. "Désolé."

Elle jura. "C'est malin, ça, je fais comment pour le rentrer maintenant? Sans fumée -  
\- Gueule pas," fit Bron avec mauvaise humeur. "Fallait me prévenir que c'était ouvert, ton machin. Et grouille-toi de l'emmener, sinon je te jure, je le mets sur le trottoir et je ferme.

Elle frappa du poing sur la table. "Je peux plus, maintenant! Tu veux qu'Hao vienne et bazarde ton bar, hein?  
\- Pas de menaces, Bismarck. Demande à l'autre, tiens, il t'aidera peut-être; moi je m'en fous, je veux juste fermer."

L'autre...? Kanna se rappela les cheveux blonds. Un pigeon qu'elle pourrait employer, peut-être, pourquoi pas. En espérant qu'il soit suffisamment bourré pour l'écouter et suffisamment sobre pour les aider... "C'est qui?  
\- Mais j'en sais rien, moi... Un X-Law, je crois. Sa tête me disait quelque chose."

Kanna fronça les sourcils. Ah ben tiens. Bron était décidément pas très agréable, ces temps-ci. "Le Seigneur viendra t'corriger," baragouina-t-elle dans sa barbe alors qu'elle lâchait de nouveau le comptoir et se glissait vers la table de sa nouvelle cible.

Elle l'identifia de très loin. Cela n'était pas bien difficile, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas "d'un X-law". Non, évidemment, ce serait trop facile. Il s'agissait du chef, là, l'idiot blond qui hurlait tout le temps. Zut, elle aurait préféré un sous-fifre.

Mais... Elle se souvenait qu'il était lié à Rackist. Comment déjà? Son cerveau embrumé se rappelait de discussions surprises entre Hao et le prêtre. C'était... son gosse? Ou un truc du genre. Hmm. Peut-être avait-elle là un angle d'attaque.

D'un pas décidé, Kanna le rejoignit. Elle s'assit devant le grand blond, qui était en plein meurtre visuel d'un verre de whisky. Le verre était encore plein, et elle ne l'avait pas vu de la soirée; elle espéra qu'il n'en avait donc pris qu'un. "Maxwell," fut le premier mot qui sortit de sa bouche. Immédiatement, il leva les yeux, comme rappelé au monde par sa voix. Il était en pleine rêverie... Grimace. Etait-il gris, lui aussi? Le blond se leva à demi, tâtonna à son côté pour retrouver son arme. Ouais, il était gris aussi. Moins, évidemment, mais quand même. L'était-il trop?

Il releva les yeux vers elle, se levant à demie. "... Kanna Bismarck. Dix-neuf ans. Utilise la fumée pour se battre. Venez-vous vous rendre? Réclamer le pardon?"

Cela la fit rire, un peu. Il était vraiment bourré, alors. "Nan, ça, c'est pas près d'arriver. J'ai besoin d'une faveur, et tu es la seule personne disponible dans ce bar pourri."

Marco cligna des yeux, sourit, ricana, rit. Kanna rit avec lui. L'alcool, évidemment. "Ça, c'est drôle. Et pourquoi je ferai ça pour vous, Bismarck?"

Elle posa ses coudes sur la table, avança le buste. Elle espérait qu'il tombe dans le piège et se rince l'œil; mais elle fut déçue, il se contentait de fixer ses yeux bleu-gris. Hng. Qu'espérait-elle de ce Puritain des temps modernes, de toute façon.

"Parce que je serai endettée auprès de vous, si vous acceptez." Mauvaise humeur. Elle aurait préféré le séduire et pouvoir s'en moquer ensuite. "Je suis dans le groupe d'Hao, je peux vous faire parvenir une information qui vous aiderait dans votre mission.

Marco ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il semblait intéressé. "Pas n'importe quelle information. Je choisirai ce que vous devrez m'apprendre, et vous serez obligée de me fournir l'information."

Kanna acquiesça de mauvais gré. "A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une information vitale. Si je vous sauve la vie - si je décide de vous prévenir d'une attaque ou quelque chose, ma dette sera remboursée. Compris?"

Marco considéra la chose, retira ses lunettes, les nettoya. "Cette faveur que vous ne me demandez. Elle ne me met pas en danger, ni moi ni les miens, n'est ce pas?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Juste un paquet qu'il faut livrer. Ca prendra une demi heure, à tout casser."

Il acquiesça, se redressa. "Allons-y, Bismarck." Maussade, la jeune femme se redressa, faisant exprès de le frôler. Cette fois-ci, il sursauta bien, et cela rasséréna la jeune femme (donc en fait, il était juste bigleux. elle aurait dû insister. trop bourrée pour.), qui le guida jusqu'à Rackist. Mieux valait qu'il n'aie pas son médium tout de suite. Marco marchait à peu près droit, derrière elle.

Kanna s'effaça, et montra le 'colis' qu'elle voulait voir livrer. Evidemment, Marco n'était pas gris au point de ne pas le reconnaître et recula brusquement.

"Eh ben, il t'arrive quoi, Maxwell?" Kanna le demandait comme si elle ne s'en doutait pas, faisant mine de rien. En d'autres circonstances, cela l'aurait énervé, mais Marco semblait retourné à l'enfance.

"R-Rackist. C'est Rackist," répétait-il, tout paumé.

Elle ricana. "Allez, Maxwell, t'as pas peur de lui quand même? Il est ivre mort, il te fera rien, va." Il secouait la tête, sans parvenir à exprimer correctement son indignation. "Et je serai gentille avec toi, d'accord?" Elle lui fit son sourire d'ange. Ou de démone, plutôt.

"Pas d'accord, pas de faveur, pas de dette," bégaya Marco en levant les mains, le cou rouge. "Lui, je le touche pas, ou plutôt si, je vais l'étrangler -"

Ah, il reprenait du poil de la bête. Mais Kanna lui barrait le passage, les bras croisés. "Tu as donné ton accord. Tu n'as qu'une parole, non? Si tu le fais pas, je dirai à ta princesse que tu m'as reluquée et draguée ce soir.  
\- L-le seigneur Jeanne ne vous croirait jamais!" Son visage venait de s'empourprer. "C-ce n'est même pas vrai, en plus!"

Elle ricana. "Mais le doute est suffisant, Maxwell. Il sera là dans son esprit, elle ne te regardera plus comme son cher commandant mais comme quelqu'un dont la réputation sera toute tachée... Pas fiable..."

Il était cramoisi. "J-je vais vous-  
\- Tt. Maxwell, y a pas besoin de grands discours. Il faut qu'il rentre au QG, je peux pas le porter seule, je peux pas utiliser Ashcroft, Lucifel m'obéit pas - alors tu m'aides, en tout bien tout honneur, et on en parle plus."

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Grogna. Rackist répondit par un ronflement geignard.

"Il ne rentre pas dans Michael dans cet état," déclara Marco sur un ton final. Il n'admettrait visiblement aucune discussion sur ce point, et Kanna n'essaya même pas. Rejoignant le comptoir, elle se pencha au-dessus, elle attrapa le col de Bron. "Le médium qu'il t'a filé, le X-law" elle demanda, "donne-le et vite.  
\- Je viens de dire-  
\- Maxwell, stop. Je récupère tes affaires, et on sort. Ensuite, tu m'aideras à le porter sur le chemin." Marco fronça les sourcils. Elle avait toujours le pistolet de Rackist à la ceinture, et maintenant le sien. Cela le rendait nerveux, mais il n'en dit rien, attrapant les deux bras de Rackist pour le soulever. Ainsi lesté il marcha jusqu'à la porte du bar, au soulagement de Bron qui éteignit les lumières derrière eux. Marco s'immobilisa, tendit une main qu'il avait libérée à grand peine.

"Quoi?  
\- L'arme de Rackist, ôtez la sécurité et donnez-la moi. On ne va pas marcher jusqu'à chez vous, quand même." Dubitative, Kanna lui donna l'arme. Lucifel n'avait jamais obéi à quiconque à part Rackist... et puis même. On utilisait pas l'Esprit Gardien d'un autre. C'était... trop intime, comme action.

Marco ne semblait pas du tout inquiété par ce genre de considérations. Une fois l'arme en main, il leva le poing, visa le sol, et tira. Et Lucifel, apparemment conscient du besoin, obéit parfaitement, prenant forme d'une magnifique Lamborghini.

"Ouvrez la porte arrière," ordonna-t-il; sans l'avoir attendu Kanna venait de le faire, et l'aida à enfourner le prêtre endormi sur la banquette. Kanna s'éloigna immédiatement alors que Marco repoussait les pieds loin de la portière, lui attachait une ceinture en travers du corps, et ôta le chapeau froissé sous sa tête. Puis il vint se placer sur le siège conducteur; Kanna était déjà installée en passagère.

Le voyage retour fut rapide. Lucifel connaissait le chemin, et Kanna aidait de quelques indications qui semblaient uniquement faire grogner le conducteur. Ah, elle avait l'habitude. Comme Rackist il détestait avoir des commentaires une fois derrière le volant. Quoique Kanna devinait que, quand il s'agissait du blond, les commentaires étaient toujours accueillis avec la même bonhomie.

Puis Lucifel vint s'arrêter, dans un chuchotement faible, devant une pente escarpée. "A partir de là, Lucifel ne pourra pas grimper," fit Marco d'une voix calme. La balade en voiture semblait l'avoir calmé. Décidément, Kanna trouvait cela bizarre que Lucifel lui ait si bien obéi - Kanna avait beau réfléchir, elle ne pouvait se souvenir d'un moment où l'Archange Noir avait obéi à quelqu'un d'autre que Rackist. Evidemment, il y avait quelques cahots, mais rien de gênant.

Marco observa la pente. "Nous pourrions employer Michael pour porter la voiture jusqu'en haut.  
\- Il vaut mieux ne pas utiliser d'esprit," fit Kanna d'une voix amusée. "Sinon le Seigneur va te repérer, Maxwell, et tu vas rôtir comme un poulet." Ricanement.

Il ne partageait pas son hilarité. "Et si vous, vous utilisiez votre esprit, pendant que moi je rentrais chez moi? Votre Saigneur ne va pas vous tuer pour être rentrée chez vous.  
\- J'ai plus de cigarettes," fit Kanna d'une voix morne. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà dit. Ou pas? Elle ne se souvenait pas bien. "Le complexe où nous logeons est juste au-dessus, il suffit de monter là-haut."

Marco roula des yeux. "A pied?  
\- Exactement.  
\- Le jour où je réclamerai le paiement de ma dette, Bismarck, vous allez regretter de m'avoir jamais adressé la parole.  
\- Je sais, je sais," fit la jeune Allemande avant de s'extraire de son siège et d'aller chercher Rackist. Elle parvint à l'assoir, mais seule elle ne saurait le soulever plus avant.

"Laissez faire," jeta Marco derrière elle, et il la remplaça devant l'endormi. Il passa son bras sous l'épaule de son ancien père et le souleva, indiquant à Kanna de faire de même de l'autre côté. Elle l'avait regardé faire avec curiosité - il ne semblait pas gêné d'agir ainsi. Il n'essayait même pas de faire de mal au vieux prêtre.

"Vous vous dépêchez, mademoiselle?" Rappelée à l'ordre, Kanna l'imita. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, et Marco sembla sursauter, lâchant presque leur fardeau. "Mademoiselle!" Elle râla, fit plus attention. "Maxwell, t'es chiant."

Il ne réagit pas. "Si vous voulez grimper seule, allez-y." Et comme elle n'y tenait pas, elle enroula le bras de Rackist autour de sa propre épaule, s'y retenant pour garder l'équilibre. Et ainsi, ils grimpèrent la colline. Rackist était un poids mort entre eux, une espèce de tronc d'arbre qui se balançait d'avant en arrière et risquait à tout instant de les faire tomber au sol et rouler jusqu'en bas.

Ils mirent probablement plus de temps à porter Rackist et faire les quelques trente mètres de pente que Lucifel en avait passé à les conduire jusque là. L'effort leur commandait le silence, mais leurs mains glissant sur le manteau lâche se trouvèrent plusieurs fois. Bientôt Marco ne le mentionna même plus, parce que c'était plus efficace comme ça, et puis il avait des gants, elle ne le touchait pas.

Evidemment à ce moment là son blouson fut accroché par un poids quelque part, et le bout des doigts de l'Allemande se retrouva sous la manche et sur sa peau. Il s'immobilisa, comme électrocuté.

"Pause," demanda Kanna, et Marco en fut visiblement reconnaissant. Ils soufflèrent un peu. Reprirent leur chemin. Bientôt les murs sales furent en vue. Quelques pas encore, et ils étaient sur le seuil.

D'un grognement, Marco indiqua à Kanna de poser leur fardeau sur le muret bordant le mur. Elle secoua la tête - ils étaient juste à l'entrée, ils n'avaient qu'à entrer - mais Marco était plus fort qu'elle, et vu leur fardeau elle n'eût pas le choix. Bientôt Rackist était affalé contre le mur du complexe, et Marco se dégagea de l'étreinte alcoolisée avec empressement. Kanna fit de même, un peu maladroitement. Bon, au moins, vu la hauteur du muret, elle n'aurait pas besoin de 'soulever' Rackist; juste de le charger sur son dos et de le tirer.

"Je m'arrête là," fit Marco en s'époussetant, comme dégoûté de l'odeur de bourbon qui empestait le manteau du prêtre. "Je ne vais pas rentrer et m'exposer au risque de croiser votre maître, Bismarck."

Kanna acquiesça, un peu dépassée. Zut alors, elle devrait porter le vieil homme toute seule.

"Reçu. Toute façon tu pues la peur jusqu'ici, j'en pouvais plus. Allez, adios comme dirait Peyote." Et elle se hâta vers Rackist.

Mais la remarque avait piqué le X-Law au vif, et il la retint par le bras. Ses gants de cuir étaient froids, et la jeune femme échaudée frissonna alors qu'il la tirait loin de la porte. "Lâche-moi, Maxwell.  
\- Vous aurez une dette envers moi," rappela-t-il fermement, sans lâcher le poignet de Kanna. Elle n'aimait pas son ton, sa force, ses manières de grand homme rigide. De sa main libre, elle chercha à lui éclater le nez. Malheureusement, elle était un peu grise aussi, et lui avait dégrisé - il intercepta son bras. "Mademoiselle Bismarck. Je ne plaisante pas. Si j'ai besoin de vos services, vous répondrez. Nous nous faisons bien comprendre?"

De colérique, elle passa à ricanante. Que croyait-il? Lui faire peur? Hm, mais elle ne pouvait pas se libérer, et il n'y avait aucune fumée qu'elle puisse utiliser pour se défendre. Oh, elle savait bien comment s'en sortir. "Bien sûr, Maxwell. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider..." Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et planta ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

La réaction, évidemment, la ferait rire pendant des années. Choqué, il faillit hurler, se retint - il était pas si con que ça, finalement - lui lâcha les poignets, recula de quelques pas. Kanna se plia en deux pour rire plus fort. Il la pointa du doigt, souffla quelques mots incompréhensibles. "V-vous.. Je... Ce...  
\- T'inquiètes pas, va," rit-elle encore, "je vais pas être bavarde. Allez, Maxwell, à la revoyure," et sans attendre qu'il réplique, elle sautilla - un peu de travers, il faut dire - jusqu'à la porte où Rackist pionçait tranquillement, l'attrapa sous les aisselles, et se glissa dans l'ombre du bâtiment. La suivre serait stupide, et il n'était pas (entièrement) stupide, décida-t-elle en voyant qu'il repartait.

Contente, Kanna se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Il avait bon goût, pour un psychorigide de son espèce.


	2. Marco - La loyauté

**Dans un bruit de pétards mouillés**

**Chapitre 2:** Marco - La loyauté

**Auteur**: Rain (relu et approuvé par Monkey S. Northern en plus de Flora)

**Rating**: T+/-M parce que gore plus ou moins décrit dans la deuxième partie.

**Personnages**: Marco, Kanna, leur entourage

**Soundtrack**: Counting Stars (One Republic) et Roads untravelled (Linkin Park)

Gore plus ou moins décrit en fin de partie (gentillesse de Grande Phantasma) mettant en scène des mineures. Bref, soyez avertis quoi.

* * *

Marco était presque content. Nerveux, certes - il avait de quoi, les X-II manquaient à l'appel - mais presque content, parce qu'il était au volant, et un Marco au volant était toujours un Marco heureux.

Derrière lui, il entendait la petite Tamamura discuter avec Jeanne. Cela le distrayait un peu de la route, mais ce n'était pas grave; il préférait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Jeanne était soudainement... bruyante, c'était rare chez elle. Et à chaque fois qu'il les regardait dans le rétroviseur, elle souriait. Hm, ça c'était bien. Vraiment bien.

C'est alors que, dans un grésillement, son Oracle Bell se mit à sonner. Il tendit son bras droit à Lyserg, qui appuya sur "accepter l'appel", puis ramena l'objet à son oreille.

"Maxwell." Il aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où, et le ton urgent l'encouragea à freiner brusquement. La route forestière continuait encore devant lui pendant quelque deux cent mètres, puis les arbres se raréfiaient, et la route devenait exposée. Son oeil exercé prit cela en compte à ce moment-là, chose qui ne serait probablement pas arrivée s'il ne s'était pas arrêté. "Oui?"

Lyserg à son côté s'agita. "Commandant, ne faudrait-il pas..." D'un geste, Marco le fit taire. Derrière eux, Jeanne et Tamao étaient trop occupées à discuter gentiment avec Manta pour s'intéresser à ce qui se passait.

Marco se reconcentra. "Pourquoi m'appelez-vous?" Son ton était froid, neutre. "Je croyais que j'avais été clair, c'est moi qui -

\- Tais-toi," fit la voix à l'autre bout. "C'est important. Si tu te souviens bien de ce qu'on avait dit, je peux initier le paiement si je te sauve la vie.  
\- Quoi?"

"Maxwell, quelqu'un a été envoyé pour vous intercepter. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais le Seigneur est sûr que cette personne saura détruire et toi, et ta princesse. C'est pas Rackist - mais si j'étais toi, je me méfierai. Le Seigneur lui fait confiance, ne le sous-estimes pas."

Marco cligna des yeux. Ses yeux fouillaient la route de terre, inquiets, en alerte. "Comment vous faire confiance?"

Soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne. "J'en sais rien, moi, et après tout, je m'en fous bien, Maxwell. Je me suis éloignée un moment de mon groupe pour vous prévenir, je dois y retourner. Changez d'itinéraire, c'est mon conseil - hein?"

Sa voix était blanche. Son choc soudain était évident. "Bismarck," souffla Marco, sans s'inquiéter de ses compagnons. "Rapport sur la situation de votre côté. Maintenant."

La réponse vint en fragments. "Je... Je ne comprends pas, quelque chose - Peyote vient de frapper Marion - elle ne se relève pas - Mattie, NON!"

Il y eut un bruit effrayant, et Marco perdit le signal. Heureusement, son Oracle Bell avait été trafiquée pour servir de pisteur, et après avoir appuyé sur quelques boutons, il put repérer le signal. "Seigneur Maiden, Lyserg, nous devons changer d'itinéraire, je vous prie de m'en excuser."

Le blond ne réfléchit pas une seconde. Se mettant en marche arrière, il fit un demi-tour impeccable et poussa Michael à son maximum. "Où allons-nous?" La voix de Jeanne lui parvint vaguement.

"Quelque chose est en train de se passer sur la plage nord, Jeanne-sama. Mon informateur dit que nous allions être embusqués, je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque - mais maintenant je... Il me semble important d'aller l'aider. Elle est en danger."

Silence. Il se doutait que de nombreuses questions se pressaient dans l'esprit de ses passagers. Il ne voulait pas se charger d'y répondre.

Puis, doucement: "Si cette personne qui nous a aidé est en danger, alors tu as raison, Marco, il faut aller l'aider."

Les yeux du blond s'élargirent, cachés par ses lunettes. Il acquiesça, puis fixa Tamao dans le rétroviseur. "Merci, Jeanne-sama. Mademoiselle Tamao, monsieur Oyamada - vous m'en voyez contrit, mais il semble que vous devrez attendre un peu avant de rentrer chez vous."

Les deux enfants, toujours un peu anxieux quand ils étaient le sujet de l'attention du blond, protestèrent à grands cris qu'ils n'étaient pas inquiets, que bien sûr ils attendraient, etc. Cela fit rire Lyserg, un peu. Marco lui envoya un regard étrange. Lui seul avait pu entendre certains détails. Mais il ne semblait pas inquiet.

"A cette vitesse, nous serons bientôt là," prévint Marco. "Je n'ai pas suffisamment de données pour m'assurer que l'endroit est sauf pour vous tous. Lyserg, je veux que tu restes auprès du Seigneur Maiden et de son amie."

Jeanne se redressa - il l'entendit dans la façon dont les tissus crissèrent. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'aimerait pas; mais elle ne protesta pas pour autant. Par contre, Lyserg semblait inquiet. "Marco... Commandant... Enfin, je sais pas, mais nous emmener dans cette situation sans nous donner les informations que vous avez est dangereux.  
\- Lyserg a raison. Marco, s'il te plaît, donne-nous un visuel de la situation." Cette expression, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, choqua Marco. C'était le langage des X-II, des soldats. Cela ne convenait pas à... Jeanne. Hmm, il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son esprit était aussi mal à l'aise...

Il aurait dit quelque chose, mais à cet instant une explosion gigantesque retentit quelque part derrière eux. Lyserg se retourna, Tamao se retourna - Marco ne pouvait en faire autant, mais la lumière se reflétait dans le rétroviseur, suffisamment pour lui faire mal aux yeux. "Qu'est ce que...?"

Mais la voix de Lyserg fut couverte par une autre, plus inquiète. "Marco, est-ce qu'il s'agit de ce que je pense?"

Marco soupira. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à Jeanne directement. "... Je crains que oui. Les X-II sont à considérer disparus en mission... et si nous sommes chanceux, Hao est éliminé."

Mais personne dans cette voiture n'y croyait vraiment. "Marco," répéta Jeanne faiblement. "Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter. Il faut sauver ton informatrice."

Le blond acquiesça, et ils filèrent le long de la route.

* * *

Comme promis, le voyage ne fut pas long. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la côte, la route bien délimitée s'était transformée en sentier ombragé et rempli d'ornières, mais personne ne se plaignit. Marco arrêta sa voiture à quelques mètres de la lisière du bois. Le signal était tout proche maintenant. Sans perdre de temps, il détacha sa ceinture, ouvrit sa portière et s'approcha de la plage. Malgré son avertissement, Jeanne suivit, et évidemment Lyserg et les autres coururent derrière.

La première chose que Marco remarqua fut le Shaman accroupi près d'un corps masculin. L'étranger ne l'avait pas remarqué. "Eh, son patron sera en colère, mais j'y peux rien. Allez, je me débarrasse de miss Bismarck et on y va." Derrière lui, un immense Over-Soul apparut, et leva un pied. Le X-Law remarqua un corps recroquevillé, des cheveux bleus. Il comptait l'écraser?

Pour une fois, le sang chaud de Marco s'avéra utile. Sans réfléchir ou se demander pourquoi, il leva son arme et tira avec sa précision habituelle. Peyote cligna des yeux, le front rougissant, et s'effondra, son Over-Soul évanoui avec lui.

Puis l'odeur frappa son nez. La plage puait le sang; il leva une main pour se protéger le visage. Ses yeux plissés distinguèrent, à quelques mètres de là, une mare écarlate. Visiblement Peyote avait déjà détruit des corps, et le cœur de Marco, aussi froid qu'il était, manqua un battement. Les deux gamines ricanantes n'étaient pas là.

"Lyserg, Tamao, Manta, n'approchez pas," ordonna Jeanne à son côté, levant une main pour leur cacher quelque peu la vue. L'odeur était omniprésente maintenant et remplissait ses narines, mais elle avait l'habitude. Précautionneusement, elle s'approcha des victimes. Remarqua une mèche rousse dans la mare de sang. "Les deux petites ne pourront pas être ressuscitées," souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. On dirait qu'elles ont été écrasées par... quelque chose..."

Marco acquiesça. "L'over-Soul de cet homme. Il comptait faire la même chose à mon informateur... Bismarck," se reprit-il. Jeanne ne sembla pas surprise. Elle lui faisait confiance aveuglément. L'albinos revint vers lui, là où s'était tenu Peyote au début, là où était étendu le grand homme blond inconnu.

"Cet homme a été tué par un esprit. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'il s'agissait d'Ashroft. Elle s'est battue férocement," commenta-t-elle en observant l'arme automatique presque vide. Même avec le Fûmon Tonko, il ne serait pas évident d'éviter le rideau de balles qu'une telle arme pouvait produire, surtout une fois protégé par un esprit...

"Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire," répondit Marco en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi se sentait-il gêné? Touché? Il ne connaissait pas cette espèce de sorcière. Jeanne ne semblait pas surprise, cependant, et elle laissa le corps de l'humain pour enfin aller voir Kanna, et Marco lui emboîta le pas. Il se pencha, la retourna doucement sur le dos.

La vue était immonde, et il fit un geste pour que Lyserg retienne les deux autres. Le ventre de l'adolescente était troué de toutes parts, le tissu de son haut était lourd de sang à peine froid. Vaguement, il entendait Tamao pleurer, et Manta semblait choqué; lui non plus n'était pas loin de vomir.

"Marco," fit Jeanne doucement, "je peux peut-être...  
\- Je me disais bien que quelque chose devait être arrivé pour que vous n'ayez pas vu mon ami Anahol," fit une voix derrière eux. Marco se retourna, ses mains toujours sur l'épaule déchirée de Kanna, et se dépêcha de sortir son arme de service. Hao se tenait là, avec Rackist dans son ombre, Opachô endormi dans ses bras. Jeanne se redressa, fit un pas de côté pour cacher Marco. "Lyserg," sa voix était toujours calme, mais moins douce maintenant, "viens ici.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, petite Maiden." Hao s'avança jusqu'aux cadavres des deux fillettes. A cet instant, les fantômes des trois filles se matérialisèrent à la lisière de la forêt, distrayant un instant Marco.

"Nous avions trouvé ce médium à un carnaval," souffla le Shaman Millénaire d'une voix douce, comme mélancolique. "C'était une statue immense qui venait de s'effondrer sur un groupe d'humains. Si j'avais su qu'il oserait faire la même chose aux miens..." Les X-Laws ne réagirent pas, tendus, immobiles. Que ferait-il maintenant?

Hao leva les yeux. Sourit.

"Pour vous être occupés de ce traître à ma place, X-Laws, je vous laisserai tranquilles. Filez vite avant que je ne change d'avis." Hao leur envoya un sourire plein de dents, mais pour une fois il ne trompa personne. Marco avala sa salive, se releva, tira la manche de Jeanne. Mais celle-ci fixait encore Hao et le fantôme de Kanna. "Seigneur Jeanne..."

Puis elle prit sa décision. Une mauvaise décision, sûrement, mais c'était la sienne. L'albinos se retourna brusquement, s'accroupit près de Kanna, et invoqua Shamash. Presque immédiatement, les blessures de l'Allemande disparurent. Sans s'occuper de l'exclamation étouffée de Marco, et de la surprise vague qui s'afficha sur le visage de leurs ennemis, Jeanne fit les gestes, appela le fantôme de Kanna à elle, et la flanqua dans son corps sans plus de cérémonie. Puis, avant que quelqu'un ne reprenne ses esprits, elle attrapa le bras de Marco, rejoignit Lyserg, et emmena son monde en sécurité.

Kanna cligna des yeux, se rassit d'un geste en toussant avec difficulté. Hao et Rackist n'avaient pas bougé. Son ventre lui faisait mal, son crâne lui faisait mal - une résurrection si rapide ne pouvait être parfaite; mais elle était vivante. Elle respirait.

Elle aurait le temps de pleurer ses sœurs plus tard. Elle aurait le temps de réclamer le pardon de son maître pour sa 'trahison' plus tard. Elle aurait le temps de réfléchir plus tard. Pour le moment, elle se contenta de chercher entre les arbres la tache claire de l'uniforme du grand blond.

"Scheiße," murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, rageuse. "Je lui dois encore une faveur maintenant!"


End file.
